koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshitsune Minamoto
Yoshitsune Minamoto (源 義経) is a new character in Warriors Orochi 2. He is one of the star characters in the epic historical story, The Tale of the Heike, which told the 12th century story of the Minamoto clan's struggle to wrest control of Japan and the imperial court from the Taira Clan. He is voiced by Yusei Oda in Japanese for the Warriors Orochi series. Role in Game Yoshitsune Minamoto starts his story facing Lu Bu alone at Ru Xu Kou. Ranmaru and Zhou Tai rush to his rescue. After they safely escape from the remnant Orochi forces, the young samurai reveals that he's looking for his nemesis, Kiyomori Taira. Glad to have a noble ally, he temporarily stays with Wu during his search. After Kiyomori's defeat, he begins to wonder about Lu Bu's whereabouts as he began to respect the warrior. It's unknown what he plans to do after their victory. In Warriors Orochi Z, he eventually meets his long time friend, Benkei, but is disappointed to see him with the Orochi army. Looking past any differences he may have, he teams up with Benkei and Kiyomori to prove the might of the Genji and Heike era in one of the game's dream modes. Character Information Personality A man full of pride for his family, Yoshitsune is an upright leader who values nobility and fairness. He despises Kiyomori's deceitfulness but continues to recognize him as an admirable rival. His overzealous urge to end Kiyomori drives him into battle though it sometimes leads him to making rash decisions. He is probably good friends with Sun Quan. Quotes *"All right, everyone. Listen up!" *"Leave it to me." *"For the Minamoto!" *"Another falls to the Minamoto!" *"In the name of Minamoto!" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : : Shoots three spheres of thunder against the enemies. : , : Yoshitsune swings his laser sword diagonally in the opposite direction. : , , : Shoots a thunder ball forward. : , , , : Slices enemies twice while launching two spinning blade-like objects with every strike. : , , , , : Yoshitsune swings his sword creating a gust of wind. : , , , , , : Yoshitsune moves forward and grabs an enemy. He then jumps and throws the enemy back to the ground while in midair. : , , , , , , : Impales an enemy, lifts his sword and creates a lightning bolt which electrocutes the enemy, then throws the enemy. : , , , , , , , : Yoshitsune jumps and swing his sword to the left, right and left again launching two spinning blade-like objects forward in his last two strikes while in midair. : , , , , , , , , , , , : Yoshitsune skips forward four times while slashing with his laser sword and leaps upward a little and then moves in a circular motion finishing the combo with another slash downward. : : Yoshitsune shoots a ball of thunder multiple times and swing his sword thrice while launching a spinning blade-like object towards the enemy with his second strike. :Dashing : spinning hopping slash. : , : Jumps and shoots a ball of thunder against the enemies. : , : Jumps and thrusts downward with his laser sword. *'R1': Charges and grabs an enemy absorbing his/her power to strengthen laser sword within a short period. Yoshitsune's laser sword will emit an orange glow and becomes a little longer within a few seconds once the player performs a 100 combo before the time limit ends. *'R1' (counter): Swings laser sword in a circular motion and moves forward, delivering another strike. Horse Moveset : : horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : Yoshitsune has his laser sword disappear to fire a harsh gust of wind with his gauntlet. Hits and launches foes to his right. : , , : downwards chop that emits a lightning bolt. : , , , : harsh rising slice to his right. : , , , , , , , : series of swings to his right. : : horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Weapons Historical Information Personal Info Minamoto no Yoshitsune was the ninth son of Minamoto no Yoshitomo and was famously known to have served under his older brother and leader of the Genji, Minamoto no Yoritomo. He is known in legends to be a fearless, pale-skinned handsome warrior who braved many challenges since his childhood. He was a capable strategist in any situation and had a peerless image in spite of his youth. In reality, however, historical records only note his activities during the mid to late movements of the Genpei War and his suicide; his actual history before then is not documented. Even so, historical accounts from this short time period do support some of the traits commonly known for Yoshitsune. He was indeed praised as the model warrior by Shukaku Hoshino, Yoritomo's monk advisor, who stated that Yoshitsune had no equal in military affairs or strategic planning. However, his glory seeking ways were also recorded to have lead to his downfall. In 1180, Yoritomo ordered Yoshitsune to be one of the horse riding escorts for carpenters during a high-classed ceremony at Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gū. Yoshitsune humbly expressed that he lacked confidence for the deed but proceeded with his older brother's assurance. Whilst riding on the horse, Yoritomo reportedly feared the abdominal presence of his brother. Later, Yoshitsune's radical methods and insistence to end the Heike after the Battle of Ichijodani and the Battle of Tannoura in the Kyokuyō were heavily criticized by the veterans following him as distrustful and too dangerous. What earned his negative reputation with the eastern lords wasn't the goal behind his actions but his overzealousness, as Yoshitsune dared to act on his own authority and braved many perilous conditions without fully considering the repercussions of his actions. According to the Azuma Kagami, Kajiwara Kagetoki sent a written request for Yoshitsune's prompt return to Kantō after the Battle of Tannoura, as he thought the young commander had grown arrogant with his trend of success. Kagetoki's letter implied that he wasn't alone with his dissatisfaction with Yoshitsune, and his words held a tone insisting he come back for his safety. In response, Yoshitsune had stated that Kagetoki's concerns were arbitrary and continued to act on his own will. In spite of his reported grudge against Yoshitsune, Kagetoki was among the few who openly mourned the tragic circumstances regarding the general's death. Kujo Kanezane complemented the general during his fall, reflecting that Yoshitsune was a brave and humane individual in spite of losing everything and was worthy of praise. While several portraits are dedicated to him, not a single one that is known today was drawn during his lifetime. Nothing in historical records states his physical appearance. His childhood name was supposedly Ushiwakamaru (牛若丸) and his legal alias was Kuro (九郎). Historically, his legal alias was decided based on the order of his birth and not due to the reason stated in the Gikeki story. Relations with Women His legal wife was Sato Gozen (郷御前, also known as Kyōhime or Kita no Kata), the daughter of Kawagoe Shigeyori and Yoritomo's wet nurse (real name unknown but called Kawagoe no Ama). Her real name is not recorded as she is mainly referred to as her father's daughter or Yoshitsune's wife in historical records; Sato Gozen is a name devised by local legends surrounding her. When Yoshitsune was established as a local minister in Kyoto, Yoritomo ordered her to be Yoshitsune's wife. Yoshitsune had not personally approved of the marriage and was angry by the proposal. In spite of his protests, everything regarding the arranged marriage was already decided before he was made aware of it. When made an outlaw by his brother, Yoshitsune returned to Kyoto to retrieve her and his daughter and took them with him to Oshu. They followed him until they were cornered at Koromogawa no Tachi. Before he committed suicide, Yoshitsune killed Sato Gozen -who was twenty two years old- and his four year old daughter. Yoshitsune's famous lover was Shizuka Gozen (静御前), a shirabyōshi -also known as a high-classed prostitute. When he fled from Kyoto and tried to head toward Kyushu, Shizuka was stranded from him at Yoshino. She tried to wander back to Kyoto by herself but was lost wandering in the mountains. She was found in the mountains near Kyoto by Hōjō Tokimasa, and he brought her and her mother back with him to Kamakura. Soon, she danced before Yoritomo on a stage at Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gū. During her performance, she sang a defiant song describing her longing for Yoshitsune and dissatisfaction with her captivity. Yoritomo was angered by her blatant arrogance, but his wife, Hōjō Masako, spoke on Shizuka's behalf and he spared the woman's life. The message behind her dance was well known and deeply moved her audience. At the time, Shizuka was pregnant with Yoshitsune's child. Yoritomo, weary of the future threat against him, decided he would spare the child if it were a girl; if she gave birth to a boy, he would order the child's death. Tragically, Shizuka gave birth to a boy and she tearfully tried her best to avoid being separated for him. However, Shizuka's mother took the infant away from her and the boy was sent to drown in the waters of Yuigahama. Two months later, Shizuka and her mother were sent back to Kyoto. Masako and Ōhime (Yoritomo's eldest daughter) took pity on her and gave her treasures to try to cope with the loss. Her further activities after her return to Kyoto are not known. According to the Sonpi Bunmyaku, Warabihime (蕨姫) was Yoshitsune's other mistress. Like Sato Gozen, she is called Warabihime in folklore and her real name is not recorded. She was the daughter of Taira no Tokitada and she was given to Yoshitsune for a political alliance. Not much is known about her, and she is said to have returned to her father after her lover left Kyoto. A few legends state that she could have given birth to another daughter for Yoshitsune, but these claims have little evidence to support them. Genpei War Tales of Heike Gallery Yoshitsune-altcostumeswoz.jpg|Third and fourth costumes in Warriors Orochi Z Category:Warriors Orochi Characters